Your the one
by Danie-lee
Summary: A girl gets tranported into the world of the covenant, not knowing how she got there or how she will get home. ReidxOC TylerxOC...later
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: well this is my first story i hope you like it!! if you dont thats ok...i welcome anything anyone has to say to critique it

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant (i wish i did!) but any caracters that you dont recognize are mine

Chapter 1

''Chels, I officially hate french class!'' I say while turning around to look at my best friend Chelsea.

''I tend to agree'' she replies while looking at me just as tired as I felt. ''La fille Laide has to be the worst book in the French language.''

''Yup, well since nobody is doing their work I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when class is over.'' I say as I turn around and lay my head on my desk. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

''Sweets, wake up'' I heard as someone was shaking me awake. I recognized the voice but I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to, but I knew it wasn't Chelsea's.

I open my eyes and looked around the room, it was not my French class, but I knew it from somewhere. I look over to my right and it all came to me. There sitting to my right was Reid Garwin from my favourite movie The Covenant.

''I'm awake'' I say trying to act like this was normal, but I was really trying to figure out how I got there.

''Well come on'' Reid says as he helps me to stand and begins to walk out. We get to the hallway and I catch up to him and he laces his fingers with mine. ''It's lunch time and I'm starving.'' He says and I chuckle a little bit.

''Ok'' Is all I say as he leads me down the crowded hallway to the cafeteria.

''There you are girl'' Kate says as me and Reid get to the table. ''Are we still on for after school to get ready for Nicky's?'' she asks while putting food into her mouth.

''Yea, what class do we have last?'' I ask while looking over to Reid who was stealing fries from Tyler's plate.

''English Lit'' Sarah answers.

'' Yeah, meet me after class'' I say as Kate nodds and continues eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After lunch I found out me and Reid had a free period so we decided to go to his room. As soon as we walk into the room he pins me to the door and begins to kiss me passionatly(sp?), not knowing what to do so I just kissed him back. He began to work his hands under my shirt working his way to his breasts.

He slides off my shirt almost instantly and nearly rips off my skirt. His left hand strokes my thigh sending shivers down my spine while the other hand unclaspes my bra. I hardly notice him taking off my underwear as i take off his shirt, he takes my nipple into his fingers and teases my nipple while my moans get louder.he takes off his pants and lay me down on the bed, he inserts two fingers into my center teasing me and finger fucking me. He then replaces his fingers with his tounge and begin to play with me, as I can feel my climax getting closer he stops and positions himself and slams himself into me, I scream with pleasure as I hear him moan. He begnis to thrust in and out of me hard and fast. I can feel my climax coming so I begin to meet his thrusts. We both begin to moan louder as our climax's get closer. As I climax I can feel him spill himslef into me and with a moan of pleasure he collapses onto me and whispers into my ear "I love you".

As we lay there in each others arms I look over to the clock on his nightstand "Uhh Reid, we should probably be getting going if were gonna make English Lit" I say as i look up at him.

He then looks up at the clock "Shit" he mutters "Why cant we just stay here?" he asks lookign at me with puppy dogs eyes."Just text Kate and tell her to meet you at your dorm room after"

i look at him a minute and then decide not to argue" Ok, pass me my cell" I say as close my eyes and lean my head back down on his chest. He then handed me the phone and I open my eyes to text Kate to tell her that I would meet her and Sarah at my dorm after class. After I look at Reid for a second and he is just looking at me in a trance, so I poke him in the eye.

"Ow! what did you do that for?" he says as he begins to rub his eye because it's watering.

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to stare at me and probaly think about another girl" I say as I stick my tounge out at him, then I lean back into his chest and close my eyes again and begin thinking _How did I get here anyway, the last thing I remember was I was in French class with Chelsea the Poof I'm here, with Reid..._

God guys get a room!" I hear snapping me out of my thoughts, I look up and I see Tyler looking at us with a funny look on his face.

"No I kinda like being naked, maybe I should go to class like this tomorrow" says Reid as he gets up and struts to the bathroom. I look over to Tyler who just shakes his head at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey he's your husband" he says laughing at the look on my face and I thought _Husband whoa when did that happen._

"yea but he's your bestfriend, so that makes you not better" I say not showing my true feelings and playing along with him as I stuck my tounge out "So if you'll excuse me I need to go change" I say as I get out of the bed with the sheet and grab my clothes and head to the little bathroom that was already holding Reid.

"Be good in there!" I hear Tyler yell after me as I close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Ok, I'll see you later'' I say as I get to Sarah and Kates door.

''Ok, see you at Nicky's.'' Reid answers as he leans down and kisses me passionatly, though was cut short by Kate opening the door.

''Bout time you get here'' Kate says as she grabs hold of my arm and drags me into the room to see Sarah throwing clothes my way.

After a long grueling hour of picking out clothes I came out wearing a red corset top with black lace and a tight black mid thigh skirt that hung on my hips, my long blonde hair with black streaks down straight and my black eye makeup very heavy.

''Wow, you look hot'' said Sarah as I walked out of the bathroom

'' You guys look mega hot too'' I say as I reach out for my coat ''Let's go we don't wanna keep the boys waiting''

We all haed out of the school to Sarah's car and head to Nicky's _I wonder what Tyler meant by husband, I don't remember gettign married _ I thought as we drove to Nicky's. _How am I suppsed to get home, I don't even know how I got here…_

''We're here'' Kate says as she interupts my thoughts. We walk into Nicky's and Kate and Sarah head straight to the fooze ball table where Caleb and Pogue probably were and I headed over to the pool table where I knrew Reid and Tyler would be hassling people for money.

''Hey you'' I say as I wrap my arms around Reid's waist from behind.

''It's about time you get here'' he replies while bringing me in front of him and kissing me briefly before leaning over the pool table to take a shot.

''Hey Sweets'' Tyler says while walking up to us with drinks in his hand and hands one over to me.

''Hey Tyler, how did you know I was here?'' I ask taking the drink from Tyler only to ahve Reid take it from me and takign a drink from it before passing it back.

'' I saw Saraha and Kate with Caleb and Pogue by the fooze ball table'' he replies putting down his drink and grasping his pool stick and taking a shot. I loked at Reid and he pointed to a stool, I huffed and reluntantly grabbed the stool and putting it closer to the table before sitting down on it.

_Great now I have to sit here and do nothing while they play pool, well it does give me time to think about how I got here and how I'm getting home. If I'm dreaming this would be some realistic and long dream, hmmm I wonder. _I thought as I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. _Nope that_ _definetly hurt so I'm not dreaming, great this is just great._

''When are you gonna decide to go with a real man instead of that boy of yours'' I hear in my ear interupting my thought yet again. _Why do people always interupt me when I'm thinking!!_ Then I felt arms wrap around my waist.

''Go away Aaron'' I say spitefully while turning around to look Aaron staright in the face, and removing his hands from my waist.

''Abbott if you know what's good for you, you'd get the fuck away from her NOW'' I hear Reid's voice from behind me.

''And what if I don't'' Aaron says while moving closer to me as if to kiss me.

''Then you'll get a beat down'' I say grinding my teeth to stop myself from punching hiim in the face.

''And who's gonna do it, little Reid'' Aaron jokes pretending to act scared.

''No, him'' I say as I point behind him. He turns around and there stands my brother Justin smilling widely. _YES!! Finally someone I remember, hopefully he remember's me _I thought.

''Ok fine, she's not worth it anyways'' Aaron says shaking his head and walking away.

''It's about time you get here man, Surprise Sweets'' Reid says he goes to Justin and gives him a hug and turns around and smiles at me.

''Nice surprise'' I say as I give Justin a look that if i twas the same Justin from where I was from he would understand that I wanted to talk to him in private.

''Well home kinda sucked so I decided to come and say hi'' He says while coming over to me and giving me a hug.

''Baby, I'm kinda hungry could you get me fries and a burger?'' I ask Reid with an innocent smile.

''Yeah, sure, meet me at the table'' He says giving me a quick kiss and walking away with Tyler on his heels.

''How did you get here, wait a minute how did I get here?'' I ask Justin while turning around to face him.

''I don't know, all I know is that this is an ulternate universe and I think this happened before the movie that we seen, I think Chase Collins brought us here for some reason, and that you and Reid are married beacause of an arranged marriage between our families, I read it in mom's journal'' He says while looking at me with a smile on his face.

I look over to the table and look back at Justin ''I think we should get to the table'' I say as we begin to to walk towards the table, in the corner of my eyes though as we were walking I swear I saw Chase Collins.


End file.
